Phantom Madlibs
by Robika
Summary: [COMPLETE] Phantom Madlibs! Create your own or read some already posted! Rated K
1. Phantom of the Sweet Potato

**Wow! Okay, Phantom of the Opera madlibs. First, there is a list of words. Then there is the story where you fill in the words. Then there is an example. I don't own Phantom of the Opera. If you want to, you can review in the madlibs you made, because that would be fun.

* * *

**

Vegetable

Adjective

Plural Noun

Preposition

Past Tense Verb

Noun

Noun

Musical Instrument

Adjective

Section of the Newspaper

Present Tense Verb

Adjective

Plural Noun

The Phantom of the vegetable was a adjective man. He wore a noun on his face. He lived preposition the Opera House and past tense verb the plural noun of the chorus. Once, the Phantom dropped a noun on La Carlotta. Phantom's hobbies include playing his musical instrument, writing his opera "Don Juan adjective", and reading the section of newspaper. He also enjoys present tense verb adjective plural noun.

The Phantom of the sweet potato was a boingy man. He wore a porpoise on his face. He lived near the Opera House and stretched the spam of the chorus. Once, the Phantom dropped a Pythagorean Theorem on La Carlotta. Phantom's hobbies include playing his tuba, writing his opera "Don Juan Flirtatious", and reading the police log. He also enjoys squashing intense sharpies.


	2. Underwater Basket Weaving Classes

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. If a sentence looks like this, "Erik grabbed the noun (noun 1) away from Christine." it means that whatever noun you put there is noun 1, so when the sentence "Christine cried, 'song title!' and past tense verb for the noun 1." you'll know to put that noun there. So the end product would look like this: "Erik grabbed the lamb away from Christine. Christine cried, 'Dancing Queen!' and swam for the lamb."**

* * *

Time of Day 

Ethnicity

Noun

Musical Instrument

Adjective

Noun

Adverb

Color

Adjective

Adjective

Adverb

Past Tense Verb

Preposition

Room in House

Adjective

Vegetable

Past Tense Verb

Noun

Adjective

Adjective

Past Tense Verb

Present Tense Verb

One time of day, while Erik was practicing his ethnicity noun musical instrument (phrase 1), he was interrupted when a rather adjectivenoun fell out of the sky. Adverb putting down his phrase 1, Erik rushed over to investigate. It was color, adjective, and quite adjective. Erik was adverbadjective. He picked it up and past tense verb it preposition. Then he walked into the room in house and got out a adjective vegetable. Using this, Erik past tense verb it until it turned into a noun (noun 1). This noun 1 was a bit adjective and adjective. The noun 1 then past tense verb, and Erik went back to present tense verb his phrase 1.

One supper, while Erik was practicing his Mandarin basket harmonica, he was interrupted when a rather plump petunia fell from the sky. Sexily putting down his Mandarin basket harmonica, Erik rushed over to investigate. It was mustard yellow, original, and quite scary. Erik was adorably squeamish. He picked it up and poked it over yonder. Then he walked into the hot tub room and got out a chunky piece of celery. Using this, Erik hugged it until it turned into a hummingbird. This hummingbird was a bit ornate and cream colored. Then hummingbird died, and Erik went back to dangling his Mandarin basket harmonica.


	3. Raoul has a Bonnet Collection

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or anything related to it. An infinitive verb is like 'sit' or 'run' or 'dance'. Well, maybe it's not, but that's what I mean when I say infinitive verb.

* * *

** Time of Day

Room in House

Present Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Adjective

Adverb

Song Title

Adverb

Noun

Past Tense Verb

Adjective

Infinitive Verb

Adjective

Adverb

Past Tense Verb

Present Tense Verb

Adverb

Past Tense Verb

Adverb

Song Quote

Adjective

Past Tense Verb

Around time of day, when Raoul was in the room in house present tense verb his plural noun, he suddenly realized that he was adjective. Adverb jumping up, he shouted, "Song Title!" Then the maid came in. She was adverb startled by Raoul's proclamation. The maid picked up a noun and past tense verb on Raoul until he became adjective. Raoul wanted to infinitive verb right back at the maid, he was so adjective. The maid, having done her duty, left adverb. Raoul past tense verb to the Opera House. He found Christine present tense verb in her dressing room. He adverb told her what had just happened. Christine past tense verb adverb in Raoul's face. She said, "Song quote." Raoul, appropriately adjective, past tense verb back home.

Around brunch, when Raoul was in the solarium organizing his bonnets, he suddenly realized that he was cozy. Ignorantly jumping up, he shouted, "I am the walrus!" Then the maid came in. She was messily startled by Raoul's proclamation. The maid picked up an apricot and munched on Raoul until he became mysterious. Raoul wanted to waltz right back at the maid, he was so itchy. The maid, having done her duty, left efficiently. Raoul mosied to the Opera House. He found Christine primping in her dressing room. He easily told her what had just happened. Christine fell dramatically in Raoul's face. She said, "When I think about you, I touch myself." Raoul, appropriately Technicolored, slid back home.


	4. The Kitten of Russia

**Not much to say. I don't own Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

** Noun

Place

Adverb

Past Tense Verb

Song Title

Adjective

Past Tense Verb

Adjective

Adjective

Musical Instrument

Adjective

Adverb

Adjective

Adverb

Adjective

Person in Room

Person in Room

Profession

Present Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Adjective

Profession

Ethnicity

Body Part

Musical Instrument

Season

Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Plural Noun

Noun

Erik had just finished writing his new Opera, "The Noun of Place." Adverb, Erik ran over to Christine and showed her the finished score. Christine past tense verb, "Song Title!" Adjective, Erik past tense verb away. His opera had many adjective qualities, he believed. It began with a adjective musical instrument solo. Erik knew it would sound adjective if it was played adverb Then, a adjective melody began in the low brass. It ended with a adverb adjective motif in the drums. But that was only the overture! Erik's opera was about a man named person in room (person 1) and a woman named person in room (person 2). Person 1 was a profession who loved present tense verb plural noun. Person 2 was a adjective profession. She longed to learn to play the ethnicity body part musical instrument. One season day, Person 1 and Person 2 meet at a noun-eating contest. They fall in love, but Person 1 dies adverb in an accident involving adjective plural noun and a noun. Erik knew it was going to be a hit.

Erik had just finished writing his new opera, "The Kitten of Russia." Stealthily, Erik ran over to Christine and showed her the finished score. Christine retorted, "Seven Fat Cows!" Cynical, Erik hastened away. His opera had many voluptuous qualities, he believed. It began with an important tambourine solo. Erik knew it would sound finicky if it was played dutifully. Then, a self-absorbed melody began in the low brass. It ended with a scarcely intimidating motif in the drums. But that was just the overture! Erik's opera was about a man named Orlando and a woman named Gabriella. Orlando was an anthropologist who loved yoinking miniskirts. Gabriella was a stretchy UPS deliverywoman. She longed to learn to play the Pernese elbow accordion. One fall day, Orlando and Gabriella meet at a feather-eating contest. They fall in love, but Orlando dies pleasantly in an accident involving appetizing ducks and a ferret. Erik knew it was going to be a hit.


	5. Kangaroo Pineapples

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any lyrics that appear in Wicked. Erik doesn't own them either. I don't even own "Kangaroo Pineapples," for goodness' sake!

* * *

**

Adjective

Animal

Plural Noun

Number

Adverb

Adjective

Adjective

Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Adverb

Plural Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Adjective

Adjective

Song Quote

Adverb

Meg Giry was practicing a very adjective dance routine for the upcoming opera, "AnimalPlural noun." She did number twirls and jumps in a row and was adverb dizzy. Adjective, she stumbled across the stage and fell over a rather adjective noun (noun 1). By knocking the (noun 1) over, Meg opened up a trapdoor, which she adverb climbed through. Meg found herself in a adjective tunnel. She was adverb frightened of all the plural noun that lived in the passageway. adverb, she crept down the tunnel until it let out into an adjective room. There was a adjective man in the room. He was bent over at a writing desk, concentrating on something adjective. He sensed Meg's presence and turned toward her, shouting, "Song quote!" With that, Meg turned around and ran adverb all the way home.

Meg Giry was practicing a very intricate dance routine for the upcoming opera, "Kangaroo Pineapples." She did seven twirls and jumps in a row and was appetizingly dizzy. Ditzy, she stumbled across the stage and fell over a rather intoxicating microwave. By knocking the microwave over, Meg opened up a trapdoor, which she flamboyantly climbed through. Meg found herself in a masculine tunnel. She was mistakenly frightened of all the abalone that lived in the passageway. Studiously, she crept down the tunnel until it let out into an impudent room. There was a feminine man in the room. He was bent over at a writing desk, concentrating on something bloody. He sensed Meg's presence and turned toward her, shouting, "Elphie! Come on! We'll be late for Wizomania!" With that, Meg turned around and ran obstreperously all the way home.


	6. Raoul has a Shopping Cart Collection

**I don't own this madlib, my friend Carli the Waitress wrote it and I filled it in. Hope you like!

* * *

**

Adjective

Present Tense Verb

Place

Past Tense Verb

Adjective

Adjective

Plural Noun

Adjective

Number

Plural Noun

Noun

Song Quote

Past Tense Verb

Noun

Noun

Body Part

Adjective

Liquid

Present Tense Verb

Noun

Past Tense Verb

One adjective day, Raoul was past tense verb a trip through place when his carriage past tense verb and tipped over. Raoul was adjective that his adjective plural noun were still adjective. Getting out of the carriage, Raoul realized only number plural noun were still on the carriage! Then meant that the Phantom of the noun (noun 1) must have done this! "Song quote!" Raoul past tense verb. He set out toward the Opera House, carrying his noun, because he dared not leave it behind. When Raoul reached the Opera House, he was gasping for noun and red in the body part because it was adjective out. He gave up and went to go have a cup of liquid. What he didn't know was that the Phantom of the noun 1 was past tense verb behind a false noun as Raoul past tense verb away.

One feathery day, Raoul was sprinting a trip through Briny Beach when his carriage buttered and tipped over. Raoul was flabbergasted that his explosive cabbages were still happy-go-lucky. Getting out of the carriage, Raoul realized only 9 ½ shopping carts were still on the carriage! This meant that the Phantom of the Geranium must have done this! "Finland, Finland, Finland! That's the country for me!" Raoul chirped. He set out toward the Opera House, carrying his camel, because he dared not leave it behind. When Raoul reached the Opera House, he was gasping for bacteriophage and red in the knee caps because it was skimpy out. He gave up and went to go have a cup of chocolate soy milk. What he didn't know was that the Phantom of the Geranium was fluttering behind a false stiletto as Raoul spontaneously combusted away.


	7. Erik is an Impotent Man!

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I would like to point out to all of my lovely readers the fabulous madlibs that have been reviewed in by your fellow lovely readers.

* * *

**

Person in Room

Present Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Adjective

Adverb

Adjective

Number

Musical Instrument

Adverb

Adjective

Adjective

Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Adjective

Plural Noun

Adjective

Noun

Song Quote

Adverb

Person in room (person 1) was past tense verb with her plural noun when she was suddenly sucked into a adjective wormhole. Once she landed, she adverb looked around. She was in a adjective room, with number candles and a musical instrument in the corner. She adverb wandered around, spotting a adjective coffin and a lot of adjective parchment. All of a sudden, person 1 felt a noun tie around her neck. Struggling adverb, she twisted around and saw a adjective man just before she passed out. When person 1 came to, she found herself in a very adjective room. There were plural noun all around, and person 1 was surprised to see a adjective noun hanging on the wall. The man came in and told her, "Song quote," just before she adverb fell through the wormhole again and landed back home.

Stephanie was corking with her origins when she was suddenly sucked into a floppy wormhole. Once she landed, she objectively looked around. She was in a gastronomical room, with 73 candles and a bugle horn in the corner. She possessively wandered around, spotting an organic coffin and a lot of purple parchment. All of a sudden, Stephanie felt an appetite tie around her neck. Struggling eerily, she twisted around and saw an impotent man just before she passed out. When Stephanie came to, she found herself in a very absolute room. There were extremities all around, and Stephanie was surprised to see a steely dragon fruit hanging on the wall. The man came in and told her, "I live in a house where there's an oversized dictionary that I read as a girl on the toilet," just before she ungracefully fell through the wormhole again and landed back home.


	8. The Story of Peculiar Lotte

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. If you go to page 69 (at least that's what it is in my book), you'll find the story of Little Lotte. This is a spin off of that. It's in chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Adjective

Plural Noun

Adjective

Plural Noun

Past Tense Verb

Article of Clothing

Musical Instrument

Preposition

Furniture

Plural Noun

Adverb

Color

Article of Clothing

Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Body Part

Number

Adjective

Adjective (adjective 1) Lotte thought of plural noun and nothing. Her hair was as adjective as the sun's rays, and her soul as clear and blue as her plural noun. She past tense verb her mother, was kind to her doll, took great care of her article of clothing and her musical instrument, but most of all loved, when she was asleep preposition her furniture, was to hear the Angel of Plural Noun (Plural Noun 1).  
One day, Adjective 1 Lotte was at the beach. It was adverb windy. Her little colorarticle of clothing (clothing 1) flew into the sea. A little noun named Raoul ran in to rescue Lotte's clothing 1. Adverb, Adjective 1 Lotte rewarded Raoul with a adjective kiss on the body part.  
Number years later, Raoul was still stalking Lotte and her stupid clothing 1. Luckily, the Angel of Plural Noun 1 spirited her away and saved her from a adjective life with Raoul.

Peculiar Lotte thought of geese and nothing. Her hair was as sparkly as the sun's rays, and her soul as clear and blue as her mistakes. She ignited her mother, was kind to her doll, took great care of her slippers and her triangle, but most of all loved, when she was asleep before her washing machine, was to hear the Angel of Shiitake Mushrooms.  
One day, Peculiar Lotte was at the beach. It was suspiciously windy. Her little aquamarine pedal pushers flew into the sea. A little 3rd cousin twice removed named Raoul ran in to rescue Lotte's pedal pushers. Mockingly, Peculiar Lotte rewarded Raoul with an appealing kiss on the ear lobe.  
22/7 years later, Raoul was still stalking Lotte and her stupid pedal pushers. Luckily, the Angel of Shiitake Mushrooms spirited her away and saved her from a wicked life with Raoul.


	9. Dial 'P' for Tennis Balls

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. The Letter of the alphabet doesn't have to be English, I suppose. And the amount can be anything from 'a little' to some as specific as '134.8 cc' or '8 hm.' I also don't own the lyrics to "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat."

* * *

**Adjective

Present Tense Verb

Letter of the Alphabet

Plural Noun

Preposition

Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Adjective

Food

Present Tense Verb

Song Quote

Adverb

Adjective

Amount

Noun

Adverb

Adjective

Noun

One adjective day, while Carlotta was present tense verb for the upcoming opera, "Dial Letter of the Alphabet for Plural Noun," she suddenly past tense verb preposition a noun (noun 1). This noun 1 was adverb adjective. It reminded Carlotta of adjective food. The noun 1 didn't seem to be doing anything but present tense verb, so Carlotta resumed her practice. "Song Quote," Carlotta sang adverb. She took a adjective breath and was about to continue when the noun 1 shouted, "I know amount about the noun!" very adverb. Carlotta, extremely adjective, picked up her noun and ran back to her dressing room.

One chocolate-flavored day, while Carlotta was scampering for the upcoming opera, "Dial 'P' for Tennis Balls," she suddenly scrounged about a caterpillar. This caterpillar was promptly imperfect. It reminded Carlotta of extraordinary crème brûlée. The caterpillar didn't seem to be doing anything other than escaping, so Carlotta resumed her practice. "Potiphar could see that Joseph was a cut above the average, made him leader of his household, maximum promotion!" Carlotta sang woefully. She took a fruity breath and was about to continue when the caterpillar shouted, "I know .97 μm about the candle!" very cheerfully. Carlotta, extremely vicious, picked up her chicken and ran back to her dressing room.


	10. The Pencil Pusher of Seville

**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, or anything having to do with it. Actually, I do, but I paid for everything so you can't sue me. MUAHAHAHA! Well, my friend bought me the novel in French for me, but it was still paid for! I don't own titles or characters or songs or lyrics or anything of the sort.

* * *

** Plural Noun

Adjective

Profession

Color

Article of Clothing

Adverb

Adjective

Adverb

Noun

Past Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Past Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Adverb

Noun

Adverb

Past Tense Verb

Adjective

"My plural noun are adjective," Christine complained to Raoul as they were walking back to her dressing room. Christine had just finished a performance of "The Profession of Seville", was wearing a color article of clothing and needed to change. As they stepped adverb into Christine's adjective dressing room, Raoul replied, "I'm adverb sorry to hear that. I'll lend you my noun; maybe that will help."  
Christine past tense verb, "No I don't think it would. The truth is, I've been hearing plural noun in my head."  
Raoul past tense verb, "Oh, so now you're going to say it was the Angel of Plural Noun, aren't you?"  
"Don't you believe me?" Christine asked adverb.  
Raoul got up and picked up a noun. "Of course not!" he yelled adverb. With that, he past tense verb out of the dressing room, leaving Christine quite adjective.

"My cats are blue," Christine complained to Raoul as they were walking back to her dressing room. Christine had just finished a performance of "The Pencil Pusher of Seville", and was wearing a yellow sock and needed to change. As they stepped easily into Christine's psychedelic dressing room, Raoul replied, "I'm fancifully sorry to hear that. I'll lend you my couch potato; maybe that will help."  
Christine meowed, "No I don't think it would. The truth is, I've been hearing amplifiers in my head."  
Raoul beguiled, "Oh, so now you're going to say it was the Angel of Scarves, aren't you?"  
"Don't you believe me?" Christine asked unobtrusively.  
Raoul got up and picked up a lettuce leaf. "Of course not!" he yelled passively. With that, he scrimmaged out of the dressing room, leaving Christine quite aerodynamic.


	11. Gastronomical Eskimos

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Cheerios. It says ** **"him/at him/about" because it depends on what verb you put before it. "The puppet only began shrieking him" doesn't make sense, so one could put "The puppet only began shrieking" or "The puppet only began skrieking at him" or "The puppet only began shrieking about", I suppose.

* * *

**Person in Room

Musical Instrument

Adjective

Time of Day

Present Tense Verb

Adverb

Room in House

Noun

Past Tense Verb

Adjective

Plural Noun

Adverb

Present Tense Verb

Room in House

Profession

Number

Noun

Past Tense Verb

Person in Room (person 1), one of the musical instrument players in the Opera House's orchestra, had a very adjective tale to tell. One day around time of day, while person 1 was present tense verb adverb in the room in house (room 1), he was interrupted when the noun (noun 1) in the room suddenly past tense verb (verb 1). This took Person 1 by surprise, for he knew that only adjective plural noun verb 1. Person 1 cried out adverb for help, but the noun 1 only began present tense verb him/at him/about. Person 1 ran to the room in house to tell the profession (person 2). The person 2 replied that the same thing happened to her number days ago. They concluded that it must have been the Noun Ghost. The two went back to the room 1 and past tense verb the noun 1.

Greg, one of the piccolo players in the Opera House's orchestra, had a very excruciating tale to tell. One day around dusk, while Greg was grabbing presently in the basement, he was interrupted when the basketball in the room suddenly flitted. This took Greg by surprise, for he knew that only gastronomical Eskimos flitted. Greg cried out chiefly for help, but the basketball only began pestering him. Greg ran to the walk-in-closet to tell the Cheerios taste tester. The Cheerios taste tester replied that the same thing happened to her 57 days ago. They concluded that it must have been the Violet Ghost. The two went back to the basement and stabbed the basketball.


	12. Hamlet the Stunt Double

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I wrote this madlib in response to why everyone thinks the managers are gay. This is how the rumor started. If it makes sense.

* * *

** Adjective

Adverb

Time

Food

Plural Noun

Person in Room

Profession

Past Tense Verb

Adverb

Adjective

Noun

Adjective

Adverb

Adjective

Past Tense Verb

Present Tense Verb

Adverb

Meal

Andre and Firmin, the adjective managers of the Opera House, were adverb fed up with everything. One day around time, Andre and Firmin decided to go out for food and discuss the financial plural noun of the Opera House. Person in Room (person 1), the Opera House profession, happened to overhear them making plans. Person 1 past tense verb adverb past a adjectivenoun to tell Adjective (Adjective 1) Jammes what he had heard. Adjective 1 Jammes, adverb adjective, past tense verb by the managers, present tense verb. The managers, adverb confused, decided to go out to meal instead.

Andre and Firmin, the springy managers of the Opera House, were sleazily fed up with everything. One day around 3:26 PM, Andre and Firmin decided to go out for carrot juice and discuss the financial port-o-potties of the Opera House. Hamlet, the Opera House stunt-double, happened to overhear them making plans. Hamlet climbed critically past an uncomfortable sweater vest to tell Frightening Jammes what he had heard. Frightening Jammes, happily perplexed, teleported by the managers, smirking. The managers, increasingly confused, decided to go out to tea time instead.


	13. Phantom of the Hungry Bear

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Time of day means dusk or something, whereas time means something specific like 5:56. Measure of time would be like eons and unit of measurement or amount would be like yards, Francs, or ounces. See if you can figure out the word problem!

* * *

** Time of Day

Time

Person in Room

Adverb

School Subject

Color

Room in House

Adverb

Adverb

Adjective

Noun

Adjective

Foreign Language

Adjective

Adverb

Number

Adjective

Plural Noun

Place

Time

Day of the Week

Season

Weather Phenomenon

Number

Measurement of Time

Unit of Measurement or Amount

Adverb

Song Quote

Adverb

One time of day around time, while person in room (person 1) was adverb trying to do her school subject homework, there was a sudden flash of color light, and Erik appeared in her room in house. Erik was adverb dazed by the experience, but recovered his wits adverb. Person 1 didn't know that Erik was the Phantom of the Adjective Noun, so she wasn't too adjective. Erik exclaimed something in foreign language that Person 1 didn't understand. She asked him in a adjective voice, "Will you help me with my homework?" Erik spoke adverb in English, "I suppose." Person 1 showed Erik the word problem, 'What is the value of number adjective plural noun in place at time on the first day of the week in season if there hasn't been (a) weather phenomenon in number measurement of time? Express your answer in unit of measurement or amount.' Erik was adverb perplexed, and responded, "Song quote!" This didn't help Person 1 very much, so she adverb sent Erik back home.

One noon around 7:32:01 AM EST, while Netta was colorfully trying to do her chemistry homework, there was a sudden flash of brown light, and Erik appeared in her study. Erik was playfully dazed by the experience, but recovered his wits radiantly. Netta didn't know that Erik was the Phantom of the Hungry Bear, so she wasn't too Christian. Erik exclaimed something in Hebrew that Netta didn't understand. She asked him in a forceful voice, "Will you help me with my homework?" Erik spoke drearily in English, "I suppose." Netta showed Erik the word problem, 'What is the value of 50,250.2246246 checkered dandelions in East London at 3:17:26 AM PST on the first Monday in spring if there hasn't been fog in 27 minutes? Express your answer in centimeters.' Erik was excruciatingly perplexed, and responded, "The stars at night are big and bright deep in the heart of Texas!" This didn't help Netta very much, so she awkwardly sent Erik back home.


	14. Erik's Secret Fetish

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. This was the first madlib Carli and I wrote** **together, except it was for Person in Room, not Erik. So it's an adaptation. That's why it doesn't have much to do with POTO. But it's hilarious. Carli really likes Monty Python, BTW.

* * *

**Plural Noun

Noun

Infinitive Verb

Meal Time

Adjective

Plural Noun

Adjective

Noun

Adjective

Noun

Number

Number

Infinitive Verb

Infinitive Verb

Adjective

Plural Noun

Adverb

Present Tense Verb

Preposition

Place

Adjective

Noun

Adjective

Noun

Place

Plural noun (noun 1) were Erik's favorite noun. He would always infinitive verb (with) them for (a) meal time. Sometimes, he would go to place and eat adjectiveplural noun with his noun 1. Dr. Adjective found out about Erik's noun with noun 1. He prescribed a adjectivenoun to be taken number times a day for number months. He warned Erik not to infinitive verb while doing said treatment, or Erik would infinitive verb adjectiveplural noun very adverb while present tense verbpreposition place on a very adjective noun that came from a adjective noun in place.

Bison were Erik's favorite spam. He would always frolic with them for a midnight snack. Sometimes, he would go in my shoe and eat indigo begonias with his bison. Dr. Comfy found out about Erik's egg with bison. He prescribed a fortunate man with three buttocks to be taken 372 times a day for 3.2 months. He warned Erik not to explode while doing said treatment, or Erik would view classical fingers very blatantly while crying below Beutel's apartment on a very fuzzy pencil that came from a shiny diamond in Disneyland.


	15. Erik's Other Secret Fetish

**I Don't own Phantom Of the Opera. This is another madlib that wasn't originally POTO themed, so I apologize for the portrayal of Erik in this madlib.

* * *

** Noun

Adjective

Vegetable

Article of Clothing

Time of Day

Infinitive Verb

Noun

Adjective

Liquid

Infinitive Verb

Adjective

Infinitive Verb

Infinitive Verb

Adverb

Color

Noun

Adjective

Noun

Past Tense Verb

Song Quote

Noun

Preposition

Noun

Once upon a noun, a adjective vegetable named Erik lived in a article of clothing. Every time of day, Erik would infinitive verb to the neighborhood noun (noun 1 and purchase a adjective glass of liquid (liquid 1). Then, Erik would infinitive verb his treat all the way home. One day, Erik was adjective. He couldn't infinitive verb or infinitive verb, let alone go to the noun 1 and explain a glass of liquid 1! Erik was adverb distressed. He called his friend Color (person 1) on the noun to ask her to get a glass of liquid for him. Person 1 couldn't because she was around a noun with a particularly adjective noun. Erik past tense verb in vain, "Song quote!" but to no avail. The noun was covered in plural noun.

Once upon an orangutan, an unpleasant cucumber named Erik lived in a pair of pantaloons. Every 2nd breakfast, Erik would choke to the neighborhood pencil eraser and purchase a stiff glass of tomato bisque. Then, Erik would ignore his treat all the way home. One day, Erik was poofy. He couldn't contemplate or repeat, let alone go to the pencil eraser and explain a glass of tomato bisque! Erik was perversely distressed. He called his friend Tangerine on the bomb to ask her to get a glass of tomato bisque for him. Tangerine couldn't because she was around a guitar pick with a particularly annoying extract of moonshine. Erik scooted in vain, "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs!" but to no avail. The broccoli was covered in mud.


	16. The Magic Viola

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, the Magic Flute, or Atlantis. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend and I have found a new way to amuse ourselves in geometry instead of writing madlibs: having conversations while only speaking in song quotes. It's hard! Try it some time. Hope you like the madlib!

* * *

**  
Adjective

Time of Day

Weather Phenomenon

Place

Emotion

Present Tense Verb

Time

Adjective

Musical Instrument

Personal Adjective

Type of Settlement

Color

Plural Noun

Plural Noun

Infinitive Verb

Infinitive Verb

Adjective

Adverb

One adjectivetime of day, there was a terrible weather phenomenon in place. This caused much emotion for Erik, who had planned on present tense verb at time. Instead, he decided to write a adjective song. Erik was currently working on a ballet called "The Magic musical instrument." In it, the antagonist person sings of an adjective type of settlement called Atlantis. Erik began writing, "Colorplural noun, plural noun, and happy fish. What more could one wish? Here in Atlantis, we infinitive verb all day and infinitive verb all night. To some, it may seem adjective, but it feels so right." Erik adverb reread what he had written. He looked up to the sky and cursed the authoress for making him write such a dreadful song.

One lavish mid-afternoon, there was a terrible tsunami in Altus, Louisiana. This caused much bemusement for Erik, who had planned on fluttering at 7:43 PM. Instead, he decided to write a confrontational song. Erik was currently working on a ballet called "The Magic Viola." In it, the antagonist Paul sings of an intricate megalopolis called Atlantis. Erik began writing, "Purple flip-flops, treasure maps, and happy fish. What more could one wish? Here in Atlantis, we tittup all day and hiccup all night. To some, it may seem endearing, but it feels so right." Erik elegantly reread what he had written. He looked up to the sky and cursed the authoress for making him write such a dreadful song.


	17. Erik's Grand Scheme

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. This madlib is based on Susan Kay's novel "Phantom." It doesn't make much sense. I hope you like it anway.

* * *

** Adverb

Time of Day

Adjective

Time

Color

State of Being

Adjective

Animal

Appliance in the Kitchen

Infinitive Verb

Adverb

Room in House

Infinitive Verb

Adjective

Noun

Adverb

Adverb

Erik hated Madeleine adverb. One time of day, he decided to pull a adjective prank on her. The next morning at time, a color letter would come in the mail. Upon opening it, Madeleine would become very state of being. This would give Erik a chance to drop a animal (noun 1) on the appliance in the kitchen. The noun 1 would infinitive verb adverb around the room in house. Madeleine would be distracted long enough for Erik to infinitive verb an especially adjective rope to tie around Madeleine's favorite noun (noun 2). The noun 1 would run by and adverb trip over the rope, causing the noun 2 to crash to the ground. Yes, Erik thought adverb, he plan was genius.

Erik hated Madeleine perilously. One early morning, he decided to pull an impish prank on her. The next morning at 2:22 AM, a periwinkle letter would come in the mail. Upon opening it, Madeleine would become very hungry. This would give Erik a chance to drop a wild turkey on the electric lemon juicer. The wild turkey would proceed unconvincingly around the granny room. Madeleine would be distracted long enough for Erik to twirl an especially pointy rope to tie around Madeleine's favorite graphing calculator. The wild turkey would run by and contagiously trip over the rope, causing the graphing calculator to crash to the ground. Yes, Erik thought thoughtfully, he plan was genius.


	18. Christine's Diary

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee, or Rent. I'd also like to point out the absolutely HILARIOUS madlibs sent in by your fellow reviewers. Just click on the reivews page to read them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Date

Time

Food

Meal Time

Adjective

Article of Clothing

Emotion Adjective

Adverb

Present Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Synonym of 'Said'

Song Quote

Room on House

Adverb

Number

Adjective

Musical Instrument

Past Tense Verb

Exclamation

Date, Time

Dear Diary,

Erik just did the strangest thing. I was making food for (a) meal time and he walked in wearing (a) adjective article of clothing. I was quite emotion adjective, and adverb averted my eyes. Then Erik started present tense verb all over the kitchen. I just about dropped the bowl of plural noun I was adding. Erik looked up at me and synonym of 'said', "Song quote." I ran into the room in house, crying adverb. I sat there for number minutes. Then I heard adjectivemusical instrument music coming from outside. Curious, I ventured out to see what Erik was up to. Erik saw me and past tense verb at me. This pushed me over the edge. I shrieked, "Exclamation!" and ran into the bedroom, where I presently am.

- Christine

--

December 24th, 1984, 9:00 PM EST

Dear Diary,

Erik just did the strangest thing. I was making spotted dick for an after-cocktail snack and he walked in wearing peculiar corduroy pants. I was quite exhilarated, and hyperactively averted my eyes. Then Erik started sweating all over the kitchen. I just about dropped the bowl of cattails I was adding. Erik looked up at me and theorized, "If you start to spell a word, you may start over, but the sequences of letters already spoken may not be changed." I ran into the walk-in-closet, crying impertinently. I sat there for five minutes. Then I heard impeccable banjo music coming from outside. Curious, I ventured out to see what Erik was up to. Erik saw me and woofed at me. This pushed me over the edge. I shrieked, "Great Caesar's ghost!" and ran into the bedroom, where I presently am.

- Christine


	19. The Flying Squirrel King

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Also, for those of you who actaully do the madlibs and don't just read the examples, 'Time of Day' means more like 'morning' or 'tea time,' whereas 'time' is more specific, like '6:38 PM PDT.' Hope you like this new madlib!

* * *

** Time of Day

Adverb

Animal

Room in House

Past Tense Verb

Color

Article of Clothing

Adjective

Adverb

Color

Type of Social Gathering

Fabric

Adjective

Type of Top (shirt, coat)

Number

Hair Color

Adverb

Emotion Adjective

One day around time of day, Erik was adverb preparing to go see the new performance of "TheAnimal King." Erik went into the room in house to get dressed. He past tense verb past a color article of clothing, and got a adjective idea. Erik adverb decided to wear his Color (color 1) Death costume. There was to be a type of social gathering after the performance, and he wanted to make an appearance. Erik got out a pair of fabric pants and a adjective type of top (top 1). This top 1 was color 1, hence the name Color 1 Death. Now Erik just had to find a good wig to wear. He had number wigs to choose from. Erik wanted to wear a hair color wig to match his eyes. Adverb, he rummaged through all his wigs, but alas, he could not find the proper one. Emotion adjective, Erik finally decided on a color 1 wig to wear. Erik was quite excited abut this outfit.

One day around lunchtime, Erik was extraordinarily preparing to go see the new performance of "The Flying Squirrel King." Erik went into the trophy room to get dressed. He prepared past a pair of timber wolf gray hot pants, and got a frightening idea. Erik forcefully decided to wear his Mandarin Orange Death costume. There was to be a band festival after the performance, and he wanted to make an appearance. Erik got out a pair of nylon pants and a blinding tube top. This tube top was Mandarin Orange, hence the name Mandarin Orange Death. Now Erik just had to find a good wig to wear. He had 73 1/9 wigs to choose from. Erik wanted to wear an auburn wig to match his eyes. Superiorly, he rummaged through all his wigs, but alas, he could not find the proper one. Dejected, Erik finally decided on a Mandarin Orange wig to wear. Erik was quite excited abut this outfit.


	20. Hyacinth Winter

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or Mr. Duffey. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Adjective

Profession

Person in Room

Adjective

Adjective

Season

Color

Fabric

Adverb

Type of Dance

Style of House

Adverb

Color

Movie

Adjective

Past Tense Verb

Adjective

Color

This is a adjective madlib about a profession named Person in Room (person 1). Person 1 worked at the Opera House and was in charge of costumes. Person 1 was having trouble designing costumes for the adjective upcoming opera, "Adjective Season." He wanted the chorus members to wear color skirts and fabric blouses. During the big dance number when everyone would be adverb dancing a type of dance, Person 1 planned on a style of house theme. Person 1 was adverb perplexed as to what the lead soprano should wear. Person 1 debated between color floral print dress, and an outfit like the main character in "Movie." He wanted something to compliment the lead tenor's adjective costume. Suddenly, Person 1 past tense verb upon a adjectivenoun (noun 1). This noun 1 gave Person 1 the inspiration for a new idea. Everyone would appear in color jumpsuits! It was genius.

This is a productive madlib about a pizza deliveryman named Mr. Duffey. Mr. Duffey worked at the Opera House and was in charge of costumes. Mr. Duffey was having trouble designing costumes for the hazy upcoming opera, "Hyacinth Winter." He wanted the chorus members to wear tickle-me-pink skirts and polyester blouses. During the big dance number when everyone would be insouciantly dancing a tribal dance, Mr. Duffey planned on a country theme. Mr. Duffey was jovially perplexed as to what the lead soprano should wear. Mr. Duffey debated between saffron floral print dress, and an outfit like the main character in "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead." He wanted something to compliment the lead tenor's bittersweet costume. Suddenly, Mr. Duffey grumbled upon a maniacal crepuscule. This crepuscule gave Mr. Duffey the inspiration for a new idea. Everyone would appear in vermillion jumpsuits! It was genius.


	21. Erik Has a Sweater Vest

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Hope you get a laugh out of this!

* * *

** Time of Day

Past Tense Verb

Plural Noun

Adjective

Noun

Body Part

Infinitive Verb

Adverb

Adjective

Food

Article of Clothing

Present Tense Verb

Ethnicity

Fruit

Musical Instrument

Adverb

Adjective

Noun

Day of the Week

Infinitive Verb

Plural Noun

Adverb

The time of day Erik past tense verb his plural noun, some very adjective things happened. First of all, he woke up with a noun on his body part, which caused Erik to infinitive verb very adverb. There was only adjective food to eat for breakfast, and Erik couldn't find his favorite article of clothing to wear. Then, when Erik was present tense verb down to practice his Ethnicity Fruit Musical Instrument, he adverb tripped over a rather adjectivenoun. Erik had such a bad day that he knew the next day of the week he had to infinitive some plural noun; he was going to do so very adverb.

The sunrise Erik folded his laundry, some very radioactive things happened. First of all, he woke up with a chrysanthemum on his nostril, which caused Erik to melt very pleasantly. There was only salty kielbasa to eat for breakfast, and Erik couldn't find his favorite sweater vest to wear. Then, when Erik was hopping down to practice his Finnish Cantaloupe Alto Flute, he violently tripped over a rather homicidal maternity test. Erik had such a bad day that he knew the next Wednesday he had to cajole some spatulas; he was going to do so very frantically.


	22. A Smidgen, For We must Scoop our Prayers

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own Monty Python's Flying Circus. This is the last madlib, since school is over and Carli and I don't need to save ourselves from the boredom of geometry class anymore. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Exclamation

Adverb

Adjective

Qualifier

Infinitive Verb

Noun

Adverb

Past Tense Verb

Color

Adjective

Girl's Name

Adjective

Article of Clothing Plural

Profession

Boy's Name

Noun

Adverb

Infinitive Verb

Adverb

Adjective

Adjective

Fruit

Adverb

Adjective

Color

Adjective

"Exclamation" Erik shouted adverb. He had just found out that the Opera House would be performing the adjective opera, "Qualifier, for We Must Infinitive Verb Our Prayers." This was quite possibly Erik's favorite opera of all time, after "The Noun Menagerie." Adverb, he past tense verb down to his color lair. Erik wanted the adjective protégé Girl's Name (Person 1) to sing the lead as Margaret Adjective Article of Clothing Plural. In the Opera, Margaret falls in love with a profession named Boy's name, but he's already engaged to a noun. Adverb, they start to infinitive verb (at/toward/for) each other, and everything is resolved. Erik knew Person 1 could Adverb sing the part of Margaret, because she was adjective, adjective, and had a fruit. Erik adverb began writing a adjective letter to the managers, in his signature color ink, of course, to tell them of his adjective ideas for the opera.

"Drop your panties, Sir William; I cannot wait 'til lunchtime!" Erik shouted promiscuously. He had just found out that the Opera House would be performing the stately opera, "A Smidgen, for We Must Scoop Our Prayers." This was quite possibly Erik's favorite opera of all time, after "The Gelatin Menagerie." Pensively, he boogie boarded down to his ivory lair. Erik wanted the nosy protégé Jessabelle to sing the lead as Margaret Frilly Golf Socks. In the Opera, Margaret falls in love with an extreme ping pong player named François, but he's already engaged to a cat. Wittily, they start to pounce at each other, and everything is resolved. Erik knew Jessabelle could feverishly sing the part of Margaret, because she was smelly, ignorant, and had a persimmon. Erik superficially began writing a squeaky letter to the managers, in his signature violent violet ink, of course, to tell them of his dastardly ideas for the opera.


End file.
